


Heated Moment

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal





	Heated Moment

"Great rehearsal guys! Can't wait to try out our new stuff on stage. Catch you all later."

"See ya... bye.." various voices replied to Adam.

As Tommy walked by, Adam tugged on his sleeve. "Hold up, I want to work on that thing we talked about earlier."

"OK..." Tommy arched an eyebrow watching as Adam waited for the door to shut behind the last band mate. "I don't remember you saying any..." Tommy's sentence was cut off by Adam's attacking lips. Tommy nearly dropped his cell as the assault robbed him of breath.

Adam's arms pulled him in like a coiling snake making Tommy whimper. Adam's arousal highly evident when their bodies melded. Tommy groaned at the feel of it as he grew harder against it. Adam pulled away panting for a mere moment, just enough to eye up the stairs. He pulled Tommy toward the stairs, abruptly sitting down on them, pulling Tommy into his lap.

Tommy broke the lip lock to try to speak. He received a hungry growl in return as Adam's lips latched onto his neck. A rough hand stroking him through his jeans.

"Adam... fuck...." was all Tommy could muster. A million things ran through Tommy's mind. What if someone came back? Does he have a condom? We have no lube! But he knew that there was little to no reasoning with Adam in this state. All Tommy could do was give into the animalistic attack on his more than willing body. 

Before another thought could enter Tommy's mind, Adam moved Tommy from his lap laying him on the makeshift stage. Adam's hands made quick work of getting Tommy's cock free from the all too confining jeans. Tommy looked up into Adam's eyes. They were filled with the dark haze of lust. Tommy gasped as their eyes met. Again no words from Adam, just a guttural sound of Adam's shear need. The dark sound made Tommy's cock twitch, the tip glistening with arousal.

Tommy attempted to rid Adam of his jeans, but his movements were too slow for Adam's liking. He shoved Tommy's hand away as he made quick work of pushing his own pants down. Adam cock throbbed against Tommy's thigh, as Tommy moved against him. Barely forming words Tommy managed to squeak out, "Lube?"

Adam's nails raked up Tommy's chest as the first word in several minutes groaned from Adam's lips, "No..."

Tommy shuddered, biting down hard on his lip. He sincerely hoped that Adam had something else in mind that didn't involve that big fucking cock in his far from prepped ass.

Adam grabbed Tommy's arms, forcing them over his head. Strong hands held Tommy's arms down at the wrist, making Tommy whimper even louder.

Adam looked down, "Open your eyes." The command a near growl as Adam slid his leaking cock against Tommy's.

Tommy's eyes opened, glazed with need as he stared up at Adam. "That big fucking cock," Tommy moaned, "so hot against mine."

Adam panted above him, lost in pleasure, but masked in need. "Fuck..." The word escaped in a long, low groan. Their cocks slick with their joint arousal.

“Gonna come against my cock Adam... huh..." Tommy worked his hips to grind against Adam. " That big fucking dick gonna shoot all over me?"

Adam groaned at Tommy's words, he bit his lip as he worked their cocks together. Adam's balls hot and heavy against Tommy's. Adam's panting became harsher the closer he was to the edge of orgasm. He could feel Tommy's cock throbbing, aching for it's own release. 

“Fuck Adam... gonna shoot...” Tommy could barely believe he was this close to the edge without touching himself. Adam was so hot for him, in nearly an instant it turned Tommy on beyond belief. His cock ached, he could feel the release surging closer to the edge.

“Fucking come...Want to feel it against my cock.” Adam said burying his head in Tommy's shoulder barely holding on himself.

Tommy arched up against Adam, coming with a long groan as Adam surged against him over and over.

“Oh shit... Oh fuck...” Adam's breathing heavy pants in Tommy's ear making Tommy shudder under him.

“Shoot Adam, I want that big cock coming against mine...” Tommy's husky whisper launched Adam over the edge. His body nearly stilling as his come spilled unto Tommy's stomach. 

Adam's shivering body glided against Tommy as they came down from their high.

“Mmm fuck Adam... what came over you?”

“Wanted you all day...” Adam panted releasing Tommy's arms.

“So you attacked here? What if someone came back?”

Adam shrugged casually.

“Bastard.” Tommy punched Adam in the arm.

“Didn't hear you complaining.” Adam smirked.

“Get off me,” Tommy shoved at Adam.

“You're so cute when you're like this.” Adam laughed sliding off Tommy.

“Shut up and put your dick away.” 

“Ooh retract the claws kitty.” Adam reached over to the towel near the drums set, cleaning himself off. He offered the towel to Tommy. He hissed at Adam and snatched the towel, cleaning himself off. Adam got to his feet offering Tommy a hand.

“Come on let's get out of here.” Adam ruffled Tommy's hair as he got himself together.


End file.
